brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens is a subtheme released in Fall 2015, Spring and Summer 2016 and Spring 2017 as part of the Star Wars theme, to coincide with the release of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens in theatres. 22 sets have been released, some of which are based off of vehicles in the movie, and some based off characters in the movie. It also has one video game, LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Due to the detail required to fully describe the plot of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, please scroll past the set list for the full description however please be aware that it will contain spoilers for the movie. Minifigures Sets Buildable Figures Description Approximately thirty years after the destruction of the second Death Star, Luke Skywalker, the last known surviving Jedi Master, has disappeared. Both the First Order, a successor to the fallen Galactic Empire, and the Resistance, a military force backed by the New Republic and led by Luke's twin sister, General Leia Organa, scour the galaxy in an attempt to find him. Leia sends Resistance pilot Poe Dameron on a secret mission to the village of Tuanul on the desert planet Jakku, to meet with village elder Lor San Tekka, who has obtained a map to Luke Skywalker's location. During the meeting, First Order Stormtroopers and First Order Flametroopers under the command of Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma attack the village. Poe and his astromech droid BB-8 attempt to flee in their X-wing starfighter, but a pair of stormtroopers disable the engines with their blasters. With no alternative, Poe gives the map to BB-8 and orders the BB unit to flee. Poe remains behind to cover BB-8's escape. After stormtrooper FN-2187 is deployed, FN-2003 is hit with blaster fire by Poe. FN-2187 goes to help his squadmate, but FN-2003's wound proves fatal, and in his final moments, FN-2003 smears his blood on FN-2187's helmet before dying, deeply affecting FN-2187. After securing the area, the remaining villagers are herded into the town square. Tekka is captured and brought before Kylo Ren, who demands to know where the map leading to Luke is. Tekka responds that he knows who Ren used to be, and chides Ren that he cannot escape his real identity. Growing impatient, Ren kills Tekka by striking him down with his lightsaber. Poe takes a shot at Ren from cover, but Ren casually stops the blaster bolt in mid-air with the Force. Poe is captured, and Ren decides to interrogate him further back on their ship. Before leaving, Phasma asks what to do with the crowd of captive villagers, and Ren orders them all slaughtered. Stormtrooper FN-2187 is horrified as the massacre plays out in front of him, remaining motionless and not firing his weapon. Returning to the Finalizer, FN-2187 is overwhelmed with emotions because of the death of his squadmate and the massacre of the villagers. He ducks inside an empty shuttle to take his helmet off, breathing heavily, but Phasma notices him and tells him to submit his blaster for inspection, having earlier noticed that he did not fire a shot. Knowing he would be punished and re-evaluated for not firing on the villagers, and with his faith in the First Order severely shaken, he decides to desert. Meanwhile, after failed attempts of torturing Poe for vital information about the map of Luke Skywalker's location, Ren uses his mind probe Force power to pry the information from Poe's mind. Ren learns that the map is located within a BB series droid that fled the village, and informs General Hux of the new information. Elsewhere on Jakku, a scavenger named Rey traverses the corridors of a downed Star Destroyer at the Graveyard of Giants. Scavenging through the Star Destroyer, she finds a valuable piece of salvage and drops it in her satchel. Rey heads to Niima Outpost, and hauls the sack of salvage throughout the town. She then goes to Unkar Plutt to exchange her scraps for foodstuff, and he offers her a quarter portion for her salvage. After taking the foodstuff, Rey heads to her home, a downed AT-AT, and prepares a meal for herself. After finishing her meal, she watches a starship depart from the planet and then notices a distant sound. She immediately runs off with her quarterstaff to investigate. There, she encounters BB-8 struggling against being captured by a green-skinned humanoid scavenger named Teedo. She frees the droid and gives it directions to Niima Outpost and sends it on its way, but BB-8 insists on traveling with her. Rey goes to Unkar Plutt to again exchange her salvage for foodstuff, and the Crolute offers to buy BB-8 for sixty food portions; while tempted, Rey declines the offer. Plutt then sends two thugs to steal BB-8. Needing a pilot to escape, FN-2187 frees the captured Poe Dameron from his cell, and the two steal a Special Forces TIE fighter. FN-2187 mans the guns, killing several of his former comrades in the hangar, and then disables the Finalizer's turbolasers on the outside of the vessel. During the escape, Dameron asks the stormtrooper his name, to which he explains that he has been raised from birth to be a stormtrooper, and the serial number "FN-2187" is the only designation he has ever had. Not content with calling a man a number, Dameron names the trooper "Finn", from the FN in his name. Finn likes the name, and goes on to use it. Dameron also tells him that the map vital to the Resistance was located within his astromech droid. Before they can continue their conversation and escape, the TIE is hit by a missile fired from the Finalizer, sending it spiraling towards the planet below. Phasma reveals to Hux that this was FN-2187's first offense of non-conformity. A technician then informs Hux that the TIE fighter was projected to crash on Goazon Badlands, a canyon zone on Jakku. Realizing that Poe and Finn were going after BB-8, Hux sends out a squadron of search teams to the area. Finn and Dameron eject from the TIE shortly before it crashes, each landing separately some distance from the wreckage. Making his way to the crash, Finn finds Poe's jacket, but no other sign of the man, and the fighter sinks into the sand. Believing Dameron to be dead, Finn begins wandering through the desert, discarding his stormtrooper armor along the way and eventually arriving at the nearest settlement, thirsting for water. While Finn staggers to an animal trough to desperately slake his thirst, he notices thugs attempting to steal a BB unit droid, which Finn recognizes as BB-8, from a woman, Rey, but she fends them off with her staff. BB-8 notices Finn wearing his master Dameron's jacket, prompting Rey to chase after him. Rey attacks Finn, believing him to be a thief. Finn explains that he had met and helped Poe escape the Finalizer, but that Dameron had apparently perished during their crash. The First Order tracks Finn to the settlement, and launches an airstrike in attempt to search for BB-8 and the map. Rey, Finn, and BB-8 attempt to flee towards a Quadjumper but TIEs destroy it. With only one option left, the trio manages to escape in the Millennium Falcon. Rey flies it through the Graveyard of Giants, while Finn fires on and destroys the pursuing TIE fighters. With the TIE fighters destroyed, they escape into space. Back aboard the Finalizer, Lieutenant Mitaka informs Kylo Ren that the droid escaped on a stolen freighter and that it was aided by the deserter FN-2187. Ren activates his lightsaber and lashes out in a rage-fueled tantrum, slashing at an instrument panel uncontrollably. Mitaka tells Ren that they also appear to have been helped by a local scavenger girl. Kylo grows even more livid, using the Force to pull the officer by his throat across the room in order to choke him with his bare hands, and asking him what girl it was. While Finn and Rey celebrate their escape from Jakku, the Millennium Falcon breaks down. The ship is in major need of repairs, so Finn, Rey and BB-8 begin working to fix it. While they are working on repairs, the ship is caught in a tractor beam by a freighter. Although they initially believe themselves to be captured by the First Order, they soon meet their real captors: Han Solo and Chewbacca, the former owners of the ship. Upon boarding their old vessel, Han and Chewie go about inspecting their ship and find the two stowaways, Rey and Finn, who he assumes were the thieves that had stolen the Falcon. When Rey and Finn explain that they were going to take a droid named BB-8 to the Resistance because it has a map that would reveal Luke's location, Han and Chewie agree to help them. Unfortunately, Han's freighter, the Eravana, is boarded by two notorious criminal factions, the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub, both of whom want their money back from Solo. Not wanting Rey and Finn to be involved, Han hides both of them in the lower corridors of the freighter while he and Chewie go meet with the criminals, with BB-8 accompanying them. Han tries but fails to convince both parties that he would fix things eventually, with the Guavian Death Gang negotiator, Bala-Tik, recognizing the BB-8 astromech droid from a First Order bounty placed on it. They demand that Han hand over the droid and any stowaways he might have on board. As the scuffle continues, Rey accidentally releases three rathtars. The rathtars provide a distraction for Han and Chewie to escape, but one catches Finn and drags him around the freighter. Rey finds a control panel and shuts a blast door on the rathtar, freeing Finn. The two join Han and Chewie and successfully jump to hyperspace in the Falcon. Bala-Tik then orders his men to inform the First Order that Han Solo and the BB unit are aboard the ship. At Starkiller Base, a planet converted into a superweapon, powered by draining the energy of a star, and capable of destroying star systems, Kylo Ren and General Hux are summoned by Supreme Leader Snoke, who appears as a large remote hologram projection. Hux suggests using Starkiller Base to destroy the government of the New Republic and the Resistance, and Snoke grants him the permission to do so. Snoke reveals to Ren that the astromech droid containing the map now resides in the Millennium Falcon - along with his father, Han Solo. Ren insists that his father means nothing to him, and with Snoke's training, he would not be seduced to the light side of the Force. During the travel in hyperspace, the Falcon experiences a problem with its hyperdrive, but Rey demonstrates her knowledge of ships by bypassing the compressor and fixing the issue. Meanwhile, Finn attempts to bandage Chewie's arm, which was wounded while fighting on the Eravana. After fixing the ship, Han questions Finn and Rey, wondering why they are fugitives. Rey explains that the First Order is after the map located within BB-8 and that Finn is with the Resistance. After BB-8 displays a projection of the map, Han explains that after Luke disappeared, there were many parties that went searching for him. Luke had tried to rebuild the Jedi Order, but an apprentice of his turned to the dark side, destroying all that Luke had built and killing the other padawans that Luke had trained. Feeling responsible and blaming himself for the failure, Luke went into exile. Han also explains that he heard rumors that Luke went searching for the first Jedi Temple. Solo explains that he was able to find the Millennium Falcon soon after it entered space because he and Chewbacca were scanning for its signature. This was also why the criminal gangs were able to track it down so quickly, and meant the First Order could track it as well. In order to bring BB-8 to the Resistance, they needed to switch to a clean ship, which Han says he can obtain from an old friend. Solo takes Rey, Finn, and BB-8 to the planet Takodana to meet with Maz Kanata at her castle. Han says that she has maintained her castle for over a thousand years, where she runs a bustling cantina. Unbeknownst to all, spies from different sides take notice of the group. GA-97 alerts the Resistance that the BB unit has been located, while Bazine Netal informs the First Order of the same. Attempting to seek guidance from his grandfather, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren sits quietly in his meditation chamber. In front of him is the burned helmet of Vader, recovered from the funeral pyre on Endor. With the re-emergence of his father and Snoke's orders to kill him, Kylo feels an internal struggle within himself. He reveals to Vader's burned helmet that the light is pulling him in again and that even Snoke could sense it. He then asks his grandfather to show him the power of the darkness again, to pull him back to the dark side of the Force and help him overcome his future trials. While Han and Chewie speak with Maz, Finn heads out to make a deal of his own. Finn hires Sidon Ithano and his first mate Quiggold to take him away to the Outer Rim for work. Rey implores Finn not to leave, but to help her find the Resistance instead. Finn, however, insists on leaving, believing there is no way to defeat the First Order. He also admits that he lied about being in the Resistance and was really a stormtrooper in the First Order, deserting after his first battle because he didn't want to kill for the First Order. After Finn leaves, Rey hears the screaming of a young girl and finds herself wandering deeper into the castle to find the source. She descends to a sub-chamber that is filled with relics of the past. There she is called by the Force to Maz's curio box, an ancient Wroshyr wood chest. Inside, she finds the lightsaber that had previously belonged to Anakin Skywalker and his son Luke. Upon touching the lightsaber, she receives a series of visions. Suddenly, she finds herself in Cloud City where Luke battled Darth Vader. As quick as she saw that vision, it goes away, and she now sees Luke placing his metallic hand on top of R2-D2 near a fire, at a site presumed to be Luke's burning Jedi Temple. Next, she finds herself lying in the rain at night to see the Knights of Ren surrounded by slaughtered victims, fearing for her life as Ren notices her. Before he reaches her, she sees herself as a child on Jakku watching the departure of her parents, yelling out to them to come back, and being told to quiet herself from Unkar Plutt. Looking to the future, Rey then finds herself being chased by Kylo Ren in a snowy forest. Rey pulls herself out of the vision in terror. After the vision, she finds Kanata standing outside the room. Kanata explains to her the lightsaber's history and that it was calling to her. Kanata then reveals that she herself is Force-sensitive; although she was never a Jedi, she can simply close her eyes and feel the light of the Force within herself, and recognizes that Rey can do this too. Frightened by her vision, Rey refuses to keep the lightsaber, running off into the woods with BB-8. After gaining Supreme Leader Snoke's permission to fire the Starkiller Base's superweapon, Hux chooses the Hosnian system, which hosts the capital of the New Republic, Hosnian Prime, as well as the New Republic Defense Fleet, in order to demonstrate the power of the First Order in an attempt to wipe out the "illegitimate" government of the New Republic in one fell swoop. The test is a success and Hosnian Prime, the current elected home of the Galactic Senate, all other astronomical bodies in the system, and an unknown percentage of the New Republic fleet are annihilated by the First Order's superweapon. The destruction of the Hosnian system is visible from the surface of Takodana. Shaken by the destruction, Finn re-evaluates his choice to leave. The First Order, tipped off to BB-8's presence, arrives and attacks Maz Kanata's castle. Flying in with TIE fighters and Atmospheric Assault Landers, the First Order swiftly assaults the castle and levels it, killing many of its inhabitants. Maz gives Luke's old lightsaber to Finn for safekeeping, telling Han she doesn't have time to tell him how she retrieved it. BB-8 follows Rey into the forests surrounding the castle, and the First Order is unable to locate the droid until a stormtrooper officer reports to Kylo Ren that the astromech had been sighted in the company of a girl. During the fighting at the castle, Finn wields the lightsaber to kill one stormtrooper before he is overpowered by FN-2199, a former squadmate of Finn's. His life is narrowly saved by Han, who uses Chewbacca's bowcaster to blast FN-2199 at the last second. Han and Chewbacca also kill multiple stormtroopers, but are captured along with Finn by the First Order. However, Resistance T-70 X-wing fighters led by Poe Dameron, who is now revealed to still be alive, arrive to fight the First Order. A fierce dogfight ensues and results in the destruction of many First Order TIEs and the deaths of many stormtroopers from X-wing strafing runs. Rey encounters Kylo Ren at the woods, and fires at him with her blaster pistol, but Kylo restrains her using the Force. Probing her mind, he discovers that she has seen the map he's been looking for all this time, and orders the First Order to pull out, saying they had what they came for and no longer need BB-8. As the battle rages on above the castle, the remaining First Order troops board their ships and retreat, and Han witnesses his son carrying an unconscious Rey away. The Resistance is victorious, freeing Finn, Han, and Chewbacca. Han and Leia are reunited, and Han reveals to Leia that he saw their son. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are brought to the Resistance base on D'Qar. BB-8 encounters the astromech droid R2-D2, who, as C-3PO explains, has been dormant since Luke's disappearance. With the recovered map from BB-8 displayed on hologram, 3PO reveals that it is only partially complete, and that the map matches no charted system on record. It is revealed that Han and Leia are aware that their son is Kylo Ren, and that their son's fall to the Dark Side, despite Luke's efforts to guide him, caused them to separate, with Han returning to his smuggling business and Leia spearheading the activities of the Resistance. Upon finding the location of the Resistance base, Starkiller Base begins draining the power of the sun to destroy D'Qar. Meanwhile, the Resistance plans an attack of their own. Finn gives them the Base's blueprints, which reveal that the base drains the energy of a star in order to charge its superweapon, and that it requires a thermal oscillator, which sustains the energy on the planet, in order to function. If the thermal oscillator was destroyed, it would de-stabilize the planet's core and implode the Base. However, they would need to do it before the Base fully charges its weapon and destroys D'Qar. Finn, Han, and Chewie volunteer to disable the Base's defensive shield from the inside. Before departing to the Starkiller Base, Han and Leia embrace, and Leia pleads Han to bring their son home. Rey is brought to Starkiller Base and interrogated by Kylo Ren, who wants information on the map to Luke Skywalker. Ren takes off his helmet and shows her his face. Initially, Ren is able to see into Rey's mind, mentioning an island surrounded by water. However, the darksider has a difficult time probing her mind, and Rey is even able to push back into Ren's mind. After a mental struggle, Rey announces that she can sense fear in him - fear that he will never be as powerful as Darth Vader. Humiliated, Kylo storms out of the room to seek audience with Snoke. Left alone and aware of what just happened, Rey realizes it is as Kanata told her: she truly is Force-sensitive. She attempts to use a Jedi mind trick on her stormtrooper guard, to make him release her and leave the door open. It doesn't work, but Rey tries again: this time he walks over and tells her he will tighten her restraints instead of undoing them. Concentrating, Rey tries one last time, and the stormtrooper listens to her demands. She quickly also remembers to have him drop his blaster as he leaves so she can arm herself. Rey then makes her way through the Starkiller Base, honing her Force abilities while using stealth. She also draws on her experience climbing through wrecked Imperial starships to make her way through the bowels of the installation's machinery. Meanwhile, Kylo reveals to Snoke that Rey is strong with the Force but untrained, and Snoke commands Kylo to bring Rey to him. When Kylo discovers that Rey escaped, he throws another fit of rage, slashing at her empty restraint chair. Han Solo pilots the Millennium Falcon to Starkiller Base accompanied by Chewbacca and Finn. Finn's main objective is to rescue Rey from captivity. Since the Base's shields have a fractional refresh rate, Han pilots through the shields at lightspeed, and the Falcon makes a rough landing at the edge of a cliff. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn sneak into the main base and capture Captain Phasma, whom they force to disable the shields before disposing of her in a garbage chute. They reunite with Rey, who had already escaped on her own. With the shields down, Blue Squadron and Red Squadron led by Black Leader Poe Dameron commence their assault. They fire on the base's hexagonal oscillator structure, but fail to destroy it as the First Order sends TIE Fighters to stage a counterattack and throw the Resistance into chaos. Seeing this, Han, Chewbacca, Finn, and Rey try to create an opening by planting thermal detonators inside the base. Sensing his father's presence, Kylo goes to meet Han. Han then confronts his son, Kylo Ren, calling to him by his birth name, "Ben". They approach each other on a bridge over a large pit, and Han pleads with his son to reject Snoke and return to the light side of the Force. Ben, removing his mask and seeming regretful and scared, holds out his lightsaber to Solo, asking for his father's help. Han replies that he would do anything for him, but when he tries to retract the lightsaber from Ben's hand, he resists. Ben then twists the angle of the hilt and ignites the weapon through Han's torso. Witnessed by Rey, Finn, and Chewbacca, Han strokes his son's face for the last time, before falling to his death. Enraged, Chewbacca, Rey, and Finn start firing at Ren and the stormtroopers. As the firefight rages, back on D'Qar Leia has to sit down when she feels Han die through the Force, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears. Chewbacca injures Ren with his bowcaster, but Ren chases them out of the base and catches up to Finn and Rey in the forest. Rey accuses Ren of being a monster for murdering his own father. She then proceeds to shoot him with her blaster, but Ren knocks Rey out by Force pushing her into a tree. A desperate and terrified Finn comes to her aid immediately. Ren angrily accuses Finn of being a traitor, and Finn pulls out Luke's old lightsaber and attacks him in a rage. Ren is already badly injured, bleeding out of his abdomen from the bowcaster wound, but even so is too much for Finn. Finn manages to deal him a glancing wound, but nonetheless Ren quickly overpowers the former stormtrooper and deals him a grievous injury to his back. Ren tries to use telekinesis to pick up the lightsaber his grandfather built, but it resists his pull and instead flies to Rey, who has awakened from her stupor. During this time, Chewie detonates the thermal detonators in the base, allowing Poe to lead a squadron of X-wings into the trenches of Starkiller Base. Poe finds an opening in the thermal oscillator and enters, while a following TIE crashes, unable to execute the same flight maneuver. Inside, Poe fires volley after volley of torpedoes into the oscillator, destroying the base's thermal oscillator thirty seconds before it finishes draining the sun to completely charge the superweapon. This causes a chain reaction to go off, which destroys the base and levels the entire planet's terrain - without the weapon to dissipate it, the stored solar energy begins tearing the planet apart from the inside. Rey and Ren continue fighting: Ren has taken even more wounds, from Chewbacca, Finn, and Rey, but even so initially holds the advantage, drawing on his rage to ignore the pain. Ren becomes so impressed with Rey that he tries to tempt her, complimenting her strength with the Force and offering to complete her training if she joins him. This backfires, however, as it only serves to reassure Rey of her own power, she begins to draw on the Force to hone her attacks, and the tide of the duel shifts. Ultimately, Rey is able to overpower Ren and deal him a severe wound to his face while severing his lightsaber in two. By this point, Kylo has taken too many wounds to continue standing, but he still struggles in vain to rise again. Before Rey can move in to finish him off, a large trench forms between them as the base begins to fall apart. Rey returns to Finn, despairing that Finn is not waking up and that they are trapped on the rupturing planet. However, Chewbacca arrives with the Millennium Falcon to rescue them. Inside the main base, chaos reigns as General Hux has already fled, and the other officers rush to abandon the installation as well. Hux, meanwhile, reports to Snoke, who orders him to rescue Ren and flee the base, so Ren can finish his training. The Millennium Falcon and the remainder of the Resistance fleet manage to escape Starkiller Base as it erupts into a ball of fire. They then enter hyperspace to return to D'Qar. The Resistance celebrates their victory while Leia, Chewbacca, and Rey mourn Han's death. R2-D2 suddenly awakens and reveals that he holds the map to Luke's location, with the only piece of the map missing being the one BB-8 was given by Poe. Together they complete the map and reveal the location of Ahch-To, the planet on which Luke Skywalker sought out the first Jedi Temple. As the unconscious Finn recovers in the medical unit, Rey kisses him on the head and thanks him for everything. With R2-D2 and Chewbacca in tow, Rey leaves on the Millennium Falcon and follows the map to the distant planet, a water world dotted with islands, which she had previously seen in her visions. Rey pilots the starship to a particular island with a large, ancient stone village on it. She climbs the rock-carved steps to the top of the island, where she finds Luke Skywalker. Without exchanging any words, Rey presents him with his father's lightsaber. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars subthemes Category:Subthemes Category:Themes introduced in 2015